So Cute When He Sleeps!
by DeadpoolRULEZ
Summary: May is trying to get to a pokécenter and she meets Drew on the way. What happens when there is only one room with n one bed? Read to find out! Contestshipping MayxDrew DAML


So, hi. Enjoy plz

Mays POV

I ran through the slippery streets of Goldenrod City. It was very late, and I needed to get to the Pokécenter, FAST. I thought I seen a guy following me... I surely hope not.

I turned at a alleyway and accidentally fell. I tried to get up but slipped again. This time my fanny pack slipped from hanging too lose and slided away. I tripped on it as it slided.I dragged myself to a trashcan and then groggily pulled myse-

_slip clap slip clap_

The terrifying sound of wet boots sucking at the ground filled the alleyway. I fumbled at my fanny pack, but it was on the other side. Krabby.

"June?" A squeaky immature (but cute) voice was thrown at me. I looked up to be met with radiant minty green eyes.

"D-Drew?! YOU were...following. ..ME?!" I can't believe my rival/crush/'friend' right now! He looked confused, then smirked and flipped his silky perfect hair.

It has got to be illegal to have perfect green hair. I REFUSE to believe that it is natural. Not buying it. But why would I buy green hair?

"Please, you have to be a complete idiot to follow you. Im going to the Pokécenter. By-" WHAT?! He wa- why is he staring at my face.

"One. I am going to the Pokécenter. Two. You MUST be an idiot to be following me because im going there too. Three. Why n the southern France are you staring at MY FACE?! AM IM I THAT UGLY?!" I cried out roughly. He looked stumped.

There was an awkward silence that made me very uneasy. Was I...ugly? Annoying? Fat?...

Useless? What if he thought of me like that? That... but just what if?

"I-i-im ou-o-outta h-here." Why do I stutter? Thats just one of my ugly immature habits. I ran down the street hoping it will just go away tomorrow...

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3::3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3::3:3 C:

Drew's POV

Darrrrn. Why me? Why her? I mean really, why her? Why did I have to love that?!

I think I just made her cry. I HATE it when girls cry. I HATE people who MAKE girls cry. And I go and make one cry. I think she thinks I think shes ugly. Try saying that ten times. Well as I was thinking how she firgued something that comeplicated and found a loop hole in what i said, she thought that i was hesitating on the ugly part, yada yada. But i think shes absolutley stun-

_dring dring, Solidad, dring dring_

I picked up quickly. I didnt want Solidad mad at me. That would be very embarassing.

**WHAT did you do wrong, heh? I have a feeling this has to do with May... did you call her ugly or kinda make it seem like it. **I sometimes conside Solidad a Psycic.

"Uuhhhmm... *sigh* made it seem like it. But she isn-" I started.

**NONONO. where are you. You better apoligize or else **Why doesnt anybody else see this side of her?!

"Goldenrod, and I will apoligize." I lied. Hey, she would kill me if I disagreed.

**Mhm, sure **Sure sounded skeptic...

_Click_

She hung up! Grrr...

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

Mays POV ((A few minutes later))

I stood alone in the long line. Each time the doorbell would ring, everybody would look and groan. I just hope Drew wouldnt Come anyt-

The doorbell rung, and there stood Drew. He looked completely lost but his eyes rested on me, which made me nervous. He pushed and shoved into the crowd, recieving dirty looks that he just shrugged off.

Once he reached me, he held up his finger and caught his breath.

"I don't think you are ugly." He assured. YAY! Wait...

"How did you know?!" the only way he would know if he aactually thought!

"Its simple. Duh." He said. I was going to protest, but he shoved a soft finger on my lips. It made me shiver, so he took it off. He stayed in my spot. I wanted to take one of my pokémon out, but my pack wasnt there...

"Corn nuts!" I yelled. Everybody looked at me.

"What?" Drew asked.

My fanny pack with my pokémon and everything, thats what!" I yelled. I was about to get out of line, when he grabbed my wrist.

"Stay here, its wet. I will go get it. "He said. I shook my head.

"Yes." He whispered huskily in my ear. He let go and left the Pokécenter. I stood there, worried that somebody might have taken all my favorite ppokémon. I stood there, only moving when the line moved. The door dinged, and Drew stoood there, perfectly dry. I saw my pack in his hand. He came over.

"Here." He dropped it in my open hands.

"Next please!" Nurse Joy asked polietly.

"One roommplease." I asked.

"Me too, please." Drew asked from behind me.

"Im sorry, but there is only one room with a queen sized bed. Would you like to share?" Nurse Joy said. Wha? Me share a room with... Drew?!

"Yea, watever."Drew agreed. Nurse joy looked at me and I stupidly nodded.

"Okay then! Its settled!" Nurse Joy handed us the card.

The way down the hall was unusaully quiet.

"Are we sharing?" I asked in a small voice.

He shrugged. "Do you wanna sleep on the floor?" I shook my head.

"Then I h-hope you dont mind sharing a bed with m-me." He stuttered a bit. I never heard him stutter and have a tint of pink on his cheeks. He looked cute.

"Okey dokey!" I said while sliding into the room. I went to the bathroom to change. Once I closed the door, I let out a huge breath. I was sharing a bed with my crush. Oh gosh why. I ca e out and he...2

he didnt

He didnt have a s-shirt on. I restained myself from blushing and zlipping inside. He was already in and sleeping. I stared at him.

He was so hot when he was sleeping.

_May... _He muttered. I felt myself blaze up in a flare.

Why can he do this to me?

**Was it bad? Good? Bittersweet? Comment! I reckon this is my best one!**


End file.
